characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Giorno Giovanna
Giorno Giovanna (born Haruno Shiobana) is the protagonist of Part 5 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He is one of the illegitimate children of Dio Brando. Background Haruno Shiobana was the son of DIO (fathered using Jonathan Joestar's body) and a Japanese woman. His first years were marked by his mother's neglect, as she left her home often and "didn't want her son to keep her from having a good life", forcing Haruno to be left alone at night to fear the dark, too scared to even cry. When he turned four, his mother married an Italian man and they moved to Italy, upon which "Haruno Shiobana" became "Giorno Giovanna". His new stepfather, however, would often beat him when his mother was not around. That, coupled with the fact that Giorno easily became the target of street gangsters, gave him very low self-esteem. However, one day as Giorno was walking home, he came upon a man covered in blood lying in a patch of tall grass. After discovering the injured man, other men approached Giorno, asking him if he knew where the man had gone. Giorno lied to the men, feeling that the injured man was the same as him, and subconsciously activated his Stand to mask the man's presence by causing the grass to grow tall. Around two months later, the man showed himself to Giorno again and told him that he would never forget what had been done for him. Things soon turn brighter for Giorno: his father stopped beating him and he became popular among kids his own age. It turned out that the man was a gangster who quietly watched over Giorno from the shadows. To Giorno, this was the first time someone else had treated him like a human being and showed him respect. The trust that Giorno should have learned from his father was instead taught to him by others, and ever since he no longer had the scared look in his eyes. He subsequently forges a dream to become a "cool gangster" like the man who had helped him. Giorno subsequently joined the Passione gang to stop drug traffic by killing the boss of the gang and taking over his place. Powers & Abilities *'Stand - Gold Experience:' A short-range power type Stand with many abilities related to life itself: **'Life Giver:' GE has the ability to turn anything into a living being. This ranges from creating deadly spiders to spawning flies that home on a target. If one of these creations are attacked, the attacker will take the same amount of damage inflicted to the creation. Some few examples like able to turn a luggage into a frog, turn a button into flesh and insert it to his wound, turning his teeth into a jellyfhish for him to drink urine. **'Life Shot:' Giorno can inject life into living beings to oversaturate their thought process, almost as if he was drugging them. **'Healing:' Giorno can use GE to repair broken parts of the body, including organs and vessels. He can use it on himself. Alternate Forms Gold Experience Requiem After being struck by the Golden Arrow, Gold Experience unlocked a new power that can defeat any foe. It also keeps all of his previous powers. *'''Nullification of Cause and Effect: '''Not even Giorno is fully aware of the effects of this ability. Gold Experience Requiem's ability is to turn anything, including its opponent's attack and willpower, back to the state of zero. Hence, it is virtually invincible, as all supposed actions created by an opponent would have been reset. It is capable of restoring time that has been deleted by Diavolo's King Crimson. If an enemy is killed by GER, they will experience a constant loop of infinite deaths. Feats Strength *Punched Bruno Buccellati's tooth out. *Broke free from Koichi Hirose's Three Freeze. *Punches with enough force to break White Album's ice, which is at absolute zero. *Can create plants strong enough to hold a helicopter. *GER destroyed part of King Crimson's head. *Sended Bruno flying a few feet away with a punch. *Punched Bruno Buccellati so hard that he hallucinates. *Can tackle down a subway door. Speed *Switch a gun for a banana faster than eyesight. *Reacted to a surprise attack from Cioccolata. *Turned a bullet into a tree in midair. *Destroys ten cars in a second. *Gold Experience can throw a barrage of punches faster than light. Durability *Survived getting stabbed through the spine. *Survived infecting himself with Purple Haze's virus. *Withstood getting a piece of his throat carved off. *Survived getting relentlessly attacked by three Stands simultaneously. *Withstood getting both of his hands cut off. *Survived having his head crushed by King Crimson. *Withstood Ghiaccio’s White Album's temperature which is absolute zero. Skill *GER Restored part of the time that King Crimson had destroyed. *GER doomed Diavolo to an infinite loop of deaths. *Defeated Bruno Buccellati. *Casually one-shotted Leaky Eye Luca without even lifting a finger. *Defeated Baby Face, an automatic stand. Weaknesses *Damage to his Stand will be reflected back onto Giorno. *Needs to hit something to transform it. *Healing ability causes great pain when used. Fun Facts *His hair was originally black. *His Stand is named after the Prince album, The Gold Experience. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Gangsters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Completed Profiles Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Healers Category:Shueisha Category:Japanese Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Italian Characters